


Don't get me wrong

by daisy_illusive



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Just a tsundere fic?, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: SeWoon siempre ha cuidado de GwangHyun solo porque son los mejores amigos desde tiempos inmemoriales…(o los diez años que SeWoon y GwangHyun tardaron en darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados).





	Don't get me wrong

**Author's Note:**

> —Historia basada en la tsundere letra de la canción Nevermind (también como Don’t get me wrong) compuesta por el tsundere de Jeong SeWoon.  
> —Desde que comenzó Produce 101 y vi a mi preciosa ratilla (aka GwangHyun) junto a SeWoon, me lloró el alma por la otp tan preciosa que hacían y cuando vi [este](http://www.vlive.tv/video/41848?channelCode=DB347F) photoshoot, mis feels por ellos explotaron y tuve que escribir esta historia. Espero que os guste.

 

 

            El último cliente salió de la cafetería y GwangHyun se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro cansado entre sus labios. Había sido un día agotador desde que por la mañana se había levantado temprano para ir a las clases de la facultad y, cuando éstas apenas habían terminado, el chico había tenido que salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, donde se había pasado las últimas horas de pie, atendiendo a todas las personas que llegaban al local. Le dolían las piernas y la espalda, pero no era un dolor que no estuviera acostumbrado a sentir, así que, el chico simplemente utilizó las últimas energías que le restaban ese día para ayudar a su compañera de trabajo, YeonJung, a recoger para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar porque al día siguiente ambos tenían clase, ella en el instituto y él en la universidad.

 

            Entre ambos limpiaron y recogieron el lugar en un periquete, conversando de vez en cuando, con el murmullo de fondo del locutor del programa de radio que hablaba con voz calmada y arrulladora, tratando de que sus oyentes fueran induciéndose poco a poco en un sueño reparador.

 

            Para cuando terminaron y pudieron salir del local y cerrar hasta que el siguiente día fuera abierta de nuevo la cafetería, el cielo que durante todo el día había estado encapotado, había decidido que aquel era el mejor momento para ponerse a llover. GwangHyun miró a YeonJung para despedirse de ella y se dio cuenta de que la chica no tenía ningún paraguas. Sabiendo que la parada en la que tenía que coger el autobús para volver a casa estaba algo lejos de allí, le tendió su sombrilla para que no se mojara. Él podría correr hasta su piso y guarecerse bajo los balcones y saledizos de los edificios por el camino para no ponerse chorreando.

 

            —¿Estás seguro? —le cuestionó ella.

            —Por supuesto, puedes llevártelo —respondió—. No vivo muy lejos de aquí, así que te va a hacer más falta a ti que a mí.

 

            YeonJung lo miró durante unos segundos y después asintió, abriendo el paraguas y metiéndose debajo de él, tras esto, se giró hacia GwangHyun para despedirse con la mano y luego emprendió su camino, dejándolo allí al resguardo de la puerta del local. El chico se atrevió a mirar al cielo para ver si éste daba signos de que fuera a escampar pronto, pero no pudo ver nada más que nubes. GwangHyun suspiró. Tendría que correr hasta su piso durante los treinta minutos que lo separaban de éste y sus piernas, a pesar de que estaban casi al límite ese día, tendrían que funcionarle hasta que se pudiera echar sobre su cama.

 

            Con otro suspiro, el chico se echó la capucha de su sudadera por la cabeza y después comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria por la que YeonJung se había marchado, teniendo cuidado con el suelo mojado para no resbalar y caerse. Mientras GwangHyun corría, se iba dando descansitos en portales de bloques o donde hubiera algún saledizo bajo el que refugiarse, nunca había estado muy bien de forma y en aquellos momentos se arrepentía un poco de no haber jugado más al fútbol con SeWoon cuando éste se lo proponía.

 

            Perdido en sus pensamientos, casi no se daba cuenta de que el agua le estaba calando la ropa cada vez más ni de cómo ésta había hecho que su flequillo se le pegara a la frente, porque estaba mucho más pendiente de llegar a casa cuanto antes que de todo eso. Por eso, el chico tampoco se dio cuenta de que la figura que se dirigía hacia él con un paraguas negro, era su amigo SeWoon hasta que éste no lo detuvo cuando pasó por su lado, agarrándolo de la mano y metiéndolo debajo de la sombrilla para que dejara de mojarse. En un primer momento, GwangHyun se sobresaltó, pero al ver que se trataba del otro, simplemente esbozó una amplia sonrisa, a modo de saludo.

 

            —¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? —le preguntó el menor—. A tu casa no se va por este camino.

            —Venía a encontrarte —respondió el otro—. No sé por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que no habrías cogido paraguas y que te pondrías como una sopa después de salir del trabajo.

            —Tienes un sexto sentido —murmuró GwangHyun, contento de tener a alguien como SeWoon a su lado.

            —Con respecto a ti me parece que lo tengo —dijo el mayor—. Ahora vamos a casa.

 

            GwangHyun le sonrió y SeWoon le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo a su cuerpo y que así los dos cupieran bajo el paraguas y no se mojaran más que lo necesario. El menor agradeció la calidez del cuerpo de SeWoon contra el suyo durante el resto de trayecto que le restaba hasta el apartamento que compartía con DongHyun. A veces, GwangHyun no sabía qué sería de él sin SeWoon a su lado, cuidando de él desde siempre… y tampoco sabía qué sería de él si en algún momento el mayor se iba de su lado.

 

            —Muchas gracias —murmuró cuando llegaron al portal de su bloque.

            —Sabes que no es nada —respondió el mayor, dedicándole una sonrisa.

 

            Pero aunque éste dijera que no era nada, GwangHyun sabía que sí que lo era, porque el mayor tenía clases temprano y había salido de casa solo para acompañarlo y que no se mojara. SeWoon hizo el amago de irse, pero el menor lo tomó de la mano, tal y como el otro había hecho cuando se cruzaron en la calle, y no lo dejó marchar.

 

            —Quédate —le dijo—. Es tarde y está lloviendo más fuerte.

            —No hace falta, no vivo tampoco muy lejos de aquí.

            —Ya lo sé… pero quédate —replicó de nuevo GwangHyun, esta vez poniendo caras monas hasta que su amigo simplemente suspiró y asintió, siguiéndolo al interior del bloque unos momentos después.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            Su despertador no había sonado y sus padres habían salido a trabajar temprano, aquello era lo que había hecho que GwangHyun se despertara tan tarde que casi no le dio tiempo más que a ponerse el uniforme del instituto como una bala y a salir corriendo cogiendo su mochila y poco más, sin siquiera peinarse. No desayunó ni cogió el almuerzo que le habían preparado porque ya iba media hora tarde y tendría que colarse por la verja y entrar a partir de la segunda clase de la mañana. El chico se sentía bastante mal porque seguro que su amigo SeWoon lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo y luego habría tenido que correr para poder llegar a tiempo al instituto.

 

            Sin embargo, cuando GwangHyun salió del bloque de pisos en el que vivía con su familia, lo primero que se encontró fue a su amigo SeWoon esperándolo, apoyado contra la farola que había justo frente a la puerta. El menor abrió los ojos como platos porque no se esperaba que el otro siguiera allí cuando era tan tarde. Ahora no solo él llegaría al instituto a deshoras, sino que también lo haría el mayor.

 

            —Hasta que por fin sales —le dijo su amigo a modo de bienvenida, antes de acercarse a él para peinarlo un poco con sus dedos.

            —Perdona, no me ha sonado el despertador —respondió, sintiéndose fatal—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido al instituto?

            —No me gusta ir solo, es muy aburrido —fue su contestación mientras lo cogía de la muñeca para comenzar a tirar de GwangHyun—. Ahora démonos prisa, así podremos llegar para segunda hora si nos colamos por el agujero de la verja.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            —Y esto es todo por hoy. Recordad que el último día para entregar los trabajos es el lunes de la semana que viene —dijo la profesora Kim.

 

            Todos los que asistían a aquella clase asintieron y, justo después, la profesora salió del auditorio y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para dar por terminadas por fin las clases de la mañana. GwangHyun rápidamente cerró su portátil y lo metió en su mochila después de guardar el documento en el que había estado escribiendo sus apuntes durante la última hora —probablemente lo tendría que revisar en algún descanso del trabajo para que no hubiera faltas de ortografía y para ver si lo había copiado todo como debería—, pero por el momento, el chico era libre de todas sus obligaciones y solo tenía que ocuparse de comer porque había pasado demasiadas horas sin probar bocado.

 

            GwangHyun no se entretuvo mucho más y solo se despidió de sus compañeros antes de dirigirse a la salida. Probablemente se compraría algo barato en alguno de los puestos callejeros que había de camino a la cafetería en la que trabajaba la mayoría de las tardes. Sin embargo, mientras todavía se encontraba dentro del edificio de su facultad cuando su móvil vibró un par de veces en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y el chico se detuvo para ver quién le había enviado los mensajes. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al desbloquear el móvil y ver el nombre de la persona que le había hablado: Ponyo.

 

_“No has comido todavía, ¿verdad? Almuerza conmigo”._

_“No, aun no. ¿Dónde estás?”_

_“En la puerta principal del campus”._

_“Voy para allá”._

 

            GwangHyun se guardó el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo pensando que su amigo realmente tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo iba a hacer algo y después dio media vuelta porque la puerta principal se encontraba justo en el lado contrario, dirigiéndose hacia allí. No tardó más que unos minutos en llegar hasta el lugar y buscó entre la multitud a SeWoon, hallándolo echado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados. A su alrededor había un grupito de chicas que, desde lejos cuchicheaban mientras le echaban fotos a escondidas y GwangHyun no pudo evitar reír porque aquello le recordaba a su época en el instituto.

 

            El chico echó a andar de nuevo y se acercó a SeWoon, quedándose parado frente a él, tapándole la luz del sol con su cuerpo, haciendo de esta forma que el mayor abriera sus ojos. En cuanto vio que se trataba de GwangHyun esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que el menor correspondió de forma inmediata.

 

            —Pareces recién salido de una revista —le comentó—. De hecho, si todas esas chicas que te están echando fotos fueran de verdad fotógrafas, saldrías en todas las revistas de moda del país.

            —Anda, calla —respondió SeWoon, separándose de la pared—. No soy tan guapo.

            —Claro que lo eres —replicó GwangHyun y, aprovechando que el mayor comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida, le dio una palmada en el trasero.

            —¡Lee GwangHyun! —se quejó el otro, pero las chicas que lo observaron gritaron encantadas por lo que había pasado y el menor simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

            —Mira lo contentas que se han puesto —dijo—, ahora mismo todas quieren ser yo para poder tocarte el culo a todas horas.

            —Vamos a comer, que creo que el hambre te está afectando al cerebro —fue la única respuesta de SeWoon, mientras le echaba el brazo por los hombros para obligarlo a caminar.

            —¿Dónde vamos a comer? —preguntó GwangHyun.

            —Mmmmm… ¿en algún puesto de camino a tu cafetería? —murmuró el mayor—. Tengo ganas de _tteokbokki_.

            —¿De verdad no puedes leer las mentes? —le cuestionó—. Porque cuando salía de clase estaba pensando justo en eso. No lo del _tteokbokki_ , pero sí lo de los puestos.

 

            SeWoon sonrió, pero no respondió a aquello. GwangHyun ya le había hecho muchas veces aquella misma pregunta y nunca obtenía una respuesta porque para el mayor era totalmente obvio que el motivo por el cual sabía lo que el chico pensaba o quería era porque llevaban muchos años siendo amigos y lo conocía de sobra —para GwangHyun también estaba más que claro aquello, porque él mismo también era capaz de adivinar a veces lo que SeWoon pensaba, pero había ocasiones en las que dudaba—.

 

            Mientras bromeaban y hablaban de lo que habían hecho desde que se habían separado aquella mañana después de salir del piso de GwangHyun, llegaron hasta uno de los puestos que había cerca del trabajo del menor y se sentaron allí a comer tranquilamente, despotricando a veces de sus profesores —sin nombrar a nadie porque todavía estaban cerca del campus— o de todos los trabajos que tenían que hacer. Cuando terminaron de comer, GwangHyun cogió su mochila para buscar su cartera y pagar por la comida; pero antes siquiera de que pudiera sacarla, SeWoon ya le había dado el dinero a la señora del puesto.

 

            —¿Pero por qué nunca me dejas pagar? —le preguntó GwangHyun al chico, sintiéndose mal porque desde que se conocían el mayor había estado invitándolo cada vez que comían juntos—. Voy a dejar de comer contigo a este paso.

            —Pero aprovéchate, hombre —replicó SeWoon—. Cualquier otra persona tiene un amigo como yo y pediría y pediría hasta dejarlo en bancarrota.

            —Es que no me gusta que pagues tú siempre —dijo el menor—. No es como si fuera tu novia o algo y tuvieras que pagarme cosas, puedo hacerlo yo.

            —Esto es por agradecerte que me dejaras dormir en tu piso anoche cuando empezó a llover más fuerte —respondió su amigo y después se despidió de él—. Mañana nos vemos en la biblioteca.

 

 

~~~ 

 

 

            —Me muero de calor —se quejó GwangHyun mientras SeWoon y él iban de camino a casa en un día especialmente caluroso.

            —Es verano, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué nieve? —fue la respuesta del otro.

 

            GwangHyun lo miró mal y después se puso de morros. Lo que SeWoon había dicho era completamente cierto, pero lo que él quería era que su amigo respondiera que él también se estaba muriendo de calor para poder proponerle que fueran a por _patbingsoo_ antes de regresar a casa para hacer los deberes que les habían mandado. Sin embargo, con aquella respuesta, no podía hacerlo; pero GwangHyun no desesperó y se dispuso a proponérselo, porque algún día tenía que invitarlo a algo, no podía dejar que el mayor siempre estuviera pagando sus cuentas. Pero antes de que abriera la boca, SeWoon habló.

 

            —¿Quieres que vayamos a por _patbingsoo_? —le propuso, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Yo también estoy muriéndome de calor.

            —¡Siempre! —respondió GwangHyun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. El _patbingsoo_ es lo mejor para combatir el calor. ¡Vamos. Esta vez invito yo!

            —Eso será si yo te dejo.

 

            Los dos echaron a correr entonces, importándoles poco que la gente que se cruzaban los mirara raro, hasta el lugar más cercano en el que vendían _patbingsoo_ para compartir uno. Y, aunque GwangHyun lo intentó, como todas las anteriores veces lo había intentado, al final fue SeWoon el que acabó pagando por todo.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            —¡Achís!

 

            GwangHyun no pudo contener el estornudo y éste acabó resonando en toda la biblioteca, haciendo que todas las personas que se encontraban allí — incluidos SeWoon, YoungMin y DongHyun— alzaran su cabeza para mirarlo mal durante unos momentos. El chico esbozó un silencioso _“lo siento”_ y después buscó un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no volver a molestar. Tras esto, volvió a enfocarse en la pantalla de su ordenador y se dio cuenta que ésta había acabado llena de microbios, así que la limpió antes de dedicarse a leer el documento que le habían mandado comentar para la clase que tenía en dos horas y que no había podido hacer antes debido a todo el trabajo atrasado que tenía.

 

            Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera enfocarse de nuevo en lo que tenía que hacer, SeWoon, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, le tocó el brazo para llamarle la atención y cuando GwangHyun se giró hacia él para ver qué era lo que quería, el otro se acercó para hablarle directamente contra su oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del menor cuando el aliento de SeWoon chocó contra su piel.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

            —Perfectamente —susurró él en respuesta.

            —¿De verdad? ¿No te enfriarías el otro día cuando te mojaste con la lluvia? —GwangHyun negó con la cabeza.

            —Sabes que en cuanto llegué a casa me duché con agua caliente —contestó.

            —Entonces… ¿estás bien?

            —Claro, seguro que habrá sido por el polvo de los libros que tiene DongHyun ahí.

 

            SeWoon pareció convencerse de que estaba bien y DongHyun alzó su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, a lo que GwangHyun simplemente murmuró que no era nada, y todos siguieron trabajando en sus respectivas cosas prácticamente sin reparar en la presencia de los demás, concentrados en hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible para salir de aquel lugar. Desde que habían entrado a la universidad y habían conocido a DongHyun y YoungMin había sido así, aunque no estudiaban lo mismo, parecía que siempre que se juntaban para hacer los trabajos hacían que sus tardes fueran de lo más productivas —aunque eso solo pasaba cuando se iban a la biblioteca, donde no podían hablar y donde no perdían el tiempo, porque cuando se iban al piso de DongHyun y GwangHyun o al de YoungMin y SeWoon, la cosa cambiaba bastante porque al final hacían de todo menos lo que tenían que hacer—.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de que cuando siempre quedaban en la biblioteca a hacer trabajos o a estudiar, los cuatro eran de lo más productivos, por alguna razón, aquella tarde era imposible para GwangHyun concentrarse en el artículo y cada dos por tres parpadeaba para tratar de enfocarse en las letras de la pantalla y en escribir en otro documento a parte las ideas principales para después redactar el comentario. El chico lo intentó y, poco a poco, consiguió hacer el trabajo que debía entregar, aunque no supiera realmente cómo lo hizo.

 

            Para cuando GwangHyun terminó finalmente el trabajo, miró el reloj de su portátil y se dio cuenta de que solo le quedaba media hora para imprimir lo que había hecho y llegar a tiempo a clase, así que, metió el documento escrito en un _pendrive_ y después recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a dirigirse a la copistería. El chico se despidió de sus amigos, dando unos toquecitos en la madera de la mesa para llamar su atención y después agitando su mano. Ellos le respondieron de la misma forma y GwangHyun se dispuso a irse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió la cálida mano de SeWoon sujetando la suya. El chico lo miró interrogante y su amigo le indicó con la otra mano que se acercara a él, así que lo hizo para que el otro pudiera decirle lo que quería sin molestar.

 

            —Esta noche tengo una presentación con JaeHwan en el pub —le susurró en la oreja—. ¿Vendrás?

            —¿A qué hora es? —preguntó.

            —Sobre las once.

            —Allí estaré —prometió.

 

            Después de eso, GwangHyun se soltó del agarre que el mayor todavía mantenía sobre su mano y se despidió de él para ir a la copistería y después a aquella horrible clase que tenía. Al chico no le gustaban las clases por la tarde porque generalmente estaba mucho más cansado y menos receptivo que por las mañanas, de la misma forma, tampoco le gustaba aquella aburrida asignatura que tenía que cursar por la tarde porque no había hueco libre por las mañanas. Pero aunque odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la clase, siempre trataba de prestar toda la atención posible y entretenerse copiando lo apuntes; sin embargo, aquel día era incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que decía el profesor debido a un punzante dolor en su cerebro que le taladraba toda la cabeza y que lo hacía querer matar a la persona más cercana.

 

            Cuando la clase acabó finalmente, el chico se arrastró como pudo hasta su apartamento, sintiéndose algo mejor al caminar y al sentir el aire fresco del otoño contra su piel y se tumbó sobre el sofá en cuanto llegó, queriendo quedarse allí por el resto de la eternidad. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de moverse cuando el cuello le comenzó a doler por haber cogido una mala postura, pero le había prometido a SeWoon que iría verlo tocar y, ni una sola vez había faltado a una presentación de su amigo ni a lo que hubiera prometido. Por eso, sacando sus últimas fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía, GwangHyun se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a ducharse y a ponerse una ropa más decente que la camiseta descolorida y los vaqueros rotos que llevaba. Antes de salir comería cualquier cosa y se tomaría una pastilla para que le quitara el dolor, al menos por esa noche.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            GwangHyun estaba tratando de que en su cabeza entraran las últimas páginas del tema que tenía que estudiarse para el examen que tenía al día siguiente, el último día de exámenes, y después de eso sería libre. No obstante, por más que trataba de concentrarse, había algo que no se lo permitía y el chico quería tirarse de los pelos… algo que se encontraba tumbado sobre su espalda, con el mismo libro que él tenía en las manos y suspirando cada dos segundos… algo llamado Jeong SeWoon. GwangHyun quería tirarlo por la ventana, pero desde aquella poca altura, su amigo no se mataría, sino que se quedaría medio tonto y le tocaría cargar con él toda su vida, así que no era una buena solución.

 

            —¿Quieres dejar de suspirar y estudiar? —murmuró, mirando por encima de su hombro, haciendo que el mayor también lo mirara—. Mañana es el último examen, solo nos queda esto para poder ser libres.

            —Es que estoy cansado —le respondió—. Llevamos muchas horas estudiando, tenemos que darnos un respiro o empezará a sangrarnos la nariz.

 

            GwangHyun no le hizo ningún caso a su amigo y volvió su atención al libro para tratar de terminar lo que se había propuesto, pero SeWoon ya no solo no paraba de hacer ruiditos que lo distraían, sino que había comenzado a moverse sobre su ya adolorida espalda y el chico no lo pudo soportar más. Sabía que cuando SeWoon se ponía trabajoso era imposible ganarle.

 

            —¿ _Call of Duty_ o _LOL_? —fue lo único que preguntó, soltando su libro sobre el colchón y girando su cuerpo, haciendo que el otro se desequilibrara—. También podemos salir fuera y jugar un rato al fútbol si te apetece más.

            —Fútbol —respondió sin ninguna duda SeWoon, desde el suelo, donde había acabado después de que GwangHyun se revolviera.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            De la misma forma que GwangHyun se sabía de memoria el camino que tenía que seguir para ir hasta la universidad, el súper donde hacía la compra o la cafetería donde trabajaba, el chico conocía el camino que debía seguir para ir al pub en el que SeWoon solía tocar desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y le habían dejado hacerlo. Normalmente tocaba una vez a la semana, aunque en épocas de exámenes o cuando estaba más agobiado con los trabajos lo hacía cada dos semanas porque no tenía tiempo de prepararse las canciones que presentaría en el escenario, y GwangHyun siempre iba a todas las actuaciones del mayor, por lo que se había aprendido el camino perfectamente y casi podría ir hasta allí con los ojos cerrados.

 

            SeWoon tocaba allí con uno de sus _sunbaes_ de la facultad, su amigo JaeHwan, y normalmente cogía cada uno su guitarra y cantaban armonizando de forma maravillosa a pesar de que sus voces eran bastante diferentes. GwangHyun no conocía demasiado a JaeHwan aunque de vez en cuando habían quedado los tres juntos o los cinco —cuando iban DongHyun y YoungMin también con ellos—, pero le parecía alguien majo y divertido… lo único que no le gustaba especialmente era que se pasase todo el rato toqueteando a SeWoon porque era un poco incómodo de ver y porque parecía que cuando estaba con él lo tenía que tocar de alguna forma o su mundo se iría al garete o algo así. GwangHyun le había preguntado a SeWoon en alguna que otra ocasión si estaban saliendo juntos y su amigo siempre lo había negado, pero cada vez que los veía juntos siempre le quedaba la duda y le dolía un poco pensar que SeWoon le mintiera sobre aquello, el pecho se le encogía.

 

            Pero en aquellos momentos, mientras GwangHyun caminaba por las calles de Seúl, llegando casi al local, no era el pecho lo que le dolía, sino la cabeza. Al final, se le había hecho un poco tarde mientras se arreglaba y no se había podido tomar la pastilla antes de salir del piso, por lo que seguía sintiendo cómo si su cerebro estuviera siendo taladrado. El chico solo esperaba que en el pub aquella noche no hubiera demasiado jaleo, porque si no iba a acabar la noche muy mal… si es que la acababa.

 

            GwangHyun llegó al pub cuando faltaban solo unos pocos minutos para las once y entró al local, sintiendo cómo la música que estaba sonando en esos momentos a través de los altavoces y a todo volumen, le penetraba en el cerebro como agujas. Por eso, se tomó unos momentos para adecuarse al fuerte sonido y después avanzó entre la gente que se encontraba ya allí para encontrar un lugar cerca del escenario donde SeWoon pudiera verlo y donde él pudiera ver a SeWoon perfectamente. Gracias a que era delgaducho y no muy alto, el chico se fue haciendo hueco entre el público hasta que, sin dar ningún empujón demasiado fuerte, acabó llegando a la primera fila justo en el mismo momento en el que SeWoon y JaeHwan aparecían y se sentaban en los lugares que les habían sido asignados en el escenario. SeWoon no llevaba su guitarra para esa actuación y JaeHwan se había sentado en el piano.

 

            El chico observó cómo, una vez sentado y mientras JaeHwan colocaba bien las partituras en el piano, SeWoon escaneó el público con su mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de GwangHyun y éste le sonrió. SeWoon también le sonrió y lo saludó sutilmente con la mano antes de acomodar su micro a la altura de sus labios para que se le escuchara bien.

 

            —Buenas noches —dijo, llamando la atención del público—. Los habituales del pub ya nos conocen, pero para quienes hayan venido por primera vez, vamos a estar amenizando la noche durante una horita más o menos.

            —Somos JaeHwan y SeWoon —continuó el mayor, señalando a SeWoon cuando dijo su nombre—. Esperamos que os gusten las canciones que hemos preparado para hoy.

 

            El público aplaudió después de eso y GwangHyun también lo hizo, anticipando cuáles iban a ser las canciones que habrían estado ensayando para hacer esa noche. Inmediatamente después, empezaron a sonar las primeras notas desde el piano y el chico reconoció la canción que iban a tocar, la reconoció porque era una de sus favoritas y porque le había pedido un montón de veces a SeWoon que la tocara para él pero éste siempre se había negado a ello. GwangHyun miró a su amigo y SeWoon comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción, agarrando fuertemente el micrófono con sus dos manos y mirando a los ojos al chico dulcemente.

 

            GwangHyun tragó saliva de una forma bastante obvia y sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápidamente mientras en sus oídos reverberaba la voz dulce y melosa de SeWoon cantando aquella canción. Estaba totalmente encantado con que su amigo por fin hubiera decidido aceptar aquella petición suya y, mientras disfrutaba de la balada y de la voz de SeWoon, su dolor de cabeza desapareció repentinamente y no volvió en toda la noche, porque los rápidos latidos de su corazón opacaban todo lo demás.

 

            Cuando todas las canciones que SeWoon y JaeHwan habían preparado para la noche terminaron, su amigo guardó su guitarra en aquella funda amarilla y desvencijada que GwangHyun le había comprado años atrás para su cumpleaños y después se despidió de JaeHwan para bajar corriendo del escenario justo donde se encontraba el menor y dedicarle una sonrisa.

 

            —¿Te ha gustado la presentación de hoy? —le preguntó y, aunque GwangHyun estaba totalmente seguro de que SeWoon sabía perfectamente la respuesta, le contestó.

            —Ha sido la mejor… sobre todo al comienzo.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            Normalmente, en las horas libres entre clases y clases, los chicos y chicas del instituto aprovechaban para estudiar, hacer los ejercicios que les habían mandado en las anteriores horas o simplemente hablaban en voz baja sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente; sin embargo, aquello no era exactamente de esa forma en la clase de GwangHyun y SeWoon, al menos no lo era los días en los que el mayor se llevaba la guitarra al instituto porque hacía tiempo que no la tocaba y no quería perder la práctica. No eran muchos los días que aquello sucedía, quizás solo dos o tres veces al mes a lo sumo, pero GwangHyun adoraba aquellos días.

 

            Desde que SeWoon pasaba por su casa a recogerlo y veía que llevaba a la espalda la funda de su guitarra, además de la mochila, una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de GwangHyun, sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro en todo el día por más que éste fuera horrible en otros aspectos. Porque ver cómo el mayor disfrutaba tocando el instrumento y cantando con su melosa voz las _tsunderes_ letras que con tanto esmero había escrito, hacía que GwangHyun se sintiera feliz incondicionalmente.

 

            —Si sigues mirándome así mientras toco creo que pronto acabarás perteneciendo a mi club de fans —le comentó SeWoon, justo después de rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra durante unos segundos, llenando la clase de una melodía tranquila y suave—. No es muy numeroso, pero algunas chicas me traen chocolates de vez en cuando.

            —Pero yo ya pertenezco a tu club de fans —respondió GwangHyun—. De hecho, soy orgullosamente el fundador y tu fan número uno.

 

            Y SeWoon se rio, a la vez que sus orejas y sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono rojo brillante.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            La insistente melodía de su teléfono móvil debajo de su almohada fue lo único que hizo que GwangHyun se despertara aquella mañana. Con los ojos aun cerrados y sin muchas ganas de abrirlos, el chico buscó a tientas con su mano el móvil hasta que lo encontró y lo cogió. Después abrió un ojo, solo una pequeña rendija para poder descolgar la llamada, y tosió un poco para aclarar su voz antes de llevarse el teléfono a la oreja. Ni siquiera leyó el nombre de quién lo había llamado.

 

            —¿Sí? —respondió con voz ronca a la llamada.

            —¿Te he despertado? —preguntó al otro lado de la línea una voz muy conocida, tan conocida que el chico la reconocería en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, incluso más dormido que despierto, como en aquellos instantes.

            —¿Por qué me llamas, SeWoon? —cuestionó, frotándose los ojos con la mano libre para tratar de quitarse un poco el sueño.

            —Para recordarte que hoy habíamos quedado con YoungMin y DongHyun para relajarnos —respondió el otro—. DongHyun está ya aquí, pero tú no dabas señales de vida.

 

            GwangHyun tardó unos momentos en procesar las palabras de su amigo, pero en cuanto su cerebro entendió lo que el otro había dicho, se levantó del colchón como si tuviera un resorte y se sentó en la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos. Era verdad. Había quedado con todos para tener un poco de relax porque llevaban unas semanas sin nada de tiempo libre y lo necesitaban. Hacía cuatro o cinco días que lo habían planeado y habían decidido aquel día como la fecha clave porque ninguno tenía compromisos obligatorios a los que atender por la mañana. Y GwangHyun lo sabía, pero la noche anterior se había olvidado de poner el despertador porque se había tirado directamente sobre la cama, totalmente muerto, sin quitarse la ropa siquiera.

 

            —Voy inmediatamente —dijo.

            —Te esperamos.

 

            GwangHyun colgó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse de SeWoon y se levantó de la cama para prepararse para salir —no es que tuviera que hacer mucho, solo quitarse la arrugada ropa que se había puesto la noche anterior y peinarse un poco—. Apenas unos minutos después, el chico se iba del apartamento que compartía con DongHyun maldiciendo su mala memoria, su dolor de cabeza y muriéndose de hambre porque desde que el día anterior había almorzado no había probado bocado. Pero el chico no pensó en eso, sino en hacer que sus piernas fueran lo más rápidas posible para no tardar demasiado en llegar al otro piso, donde los demás lo esperaban.

 

            Gracias a que no vivían demasiado lejos los unos de los otros, GwangHyun pudo llegar al lugar en solo unos minutos y se sintió de lo más aliviado cuando llamó a la puerta porque no le gustaba llegar tarde a los sitios. SeWoon fue quién le abrió, con una sonrisa en su rostro que el menor correspondió inmediatamente antes de pasar al interior de la vivienda, buscando a su compañero de piso.

 

            —Kim DongHyun —lo llamó—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

            —Creía que te habías quedado a dormir con SeWoon —respondió el otro desde algún lugar indeterminado—, anoche no te oí llegar al piso.

 

            GwangHyun hizo un puchero y después suspiró. Las cosas habían sido así y no las iba a poder cambiar, por eso, simplemente se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó en la entrada. SeWoon pasó por su lado y se colocó frente a él, cortándole el paso para que no se moviera, haciendo que el menor lo mirara interrogante.

 

            —No te has lavado la cara esta mañana, ¿verdad?

            — _Nope_ —reconoció el otro.

            —Ven aquí.

 

            Y entonces SeWoon llevó sus manos al rostro de GwangHyun para quitarle de forma delicada las legañas que el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía.

 

            —¡Tortolitos! —llamó YoungMin, asomándose a la entrada—. O venís o echamos la partida DongHyun y yo.

            —¡Ni de coña! ¡Nos toca a nosotros! —replicó SeWoon, cogiendo de la mano a GwangHyun y tirando de él hacia el salón.

 

            Se pasaron la mañana jugando con la _play_ , probando todos los juegos que tenía YoungMin en su poder y tratando de ganarle en alguno —cosa más que imposible porque el otro tenía un vicio enorme— hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y pidieron _jangjanmyun_ de su restaurante favorito. Mientras jugaban, a GwangHyun se le había olvidado el hambre que tenía, pero en cuanto dejaron de hacerlo y acomodaron la mesita para comer antes de que llegara el pedido, su estómago comenzó a rugir, haciendo que los demás bromearan con que la comida debía de llegar antes de que GwangHyun se hartara de esperar y se los comiera a todos.

 

            Cuando la comida llegó finalmente, GwangHyun fue el primero en abrir su plato y en comenzar a comer, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo su estómago dejaba de quejarse porque —¡por fin!— estaba siendo llenado. Tan concentrado estaba en comer, que casi no se dio cuenta de que en su plato, a pesar de que comía y comía, no parecía descender la cantidad, pero una de las veces que miró hacia abajo vio la mano de SeWoon dejándole sobre su plato más comida. GwangHyun alzó su mirada en ese momento, encontrándose con la del mayor y, como tenía la boca llena, simplemente le señaló su plato.

 

            —¿No te estabas muriendo de hambre? —le dijo—. Yo he desayunado esta mañana como parar un tren, así que no tengo mucha hambre.

            —Gracias —respondió, después de tragar, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

 

            Desde hacía mucho tiempo, se habían acostumbrado a compartir su comida sin importarles demasiado cuando el otro tenía más hambre. Nunca habían decidido las reglas de aquello, pero siempre lo hacían, y GwangHyun agradecía enormemente cada vez que SeWoon le daba parte de su comida.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            —Anda~ porfa~

 

            SeWoon estaba a su lado y mientras trataba de mostrarse adorable, le daba levemente con su hombro en el de GwangHyun. El mayor trataba de aquella forma de apelar al corazoncito del chico para que éste le dejara copiar los deberes de matemáticas que no había hecho porque —según él— se había dejado los ejercicios olvidados en clase y todos los que se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa de la cafetería comiendo con ellos el almuerzo estaban pendientes en cómo acababa aquello porque generalmente SeWoon se mostraba en el instituto como alguien _cool_ y _chic_ , no de aquella forma.

 

            —Haré todo lo que me pidas durante esta semana a cambio —le propuso—. Absolutamente todo.

 

            Solo después de escuchar aquello, GwangHyun dejó de comer y se giró hacia SeWoon, interesado en lo que tenía que decirle. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que podía obtener lo que quisiera del mayor y si éste cumplía con su palabra, GwangHyun iba a pasar una semana de lo más divertida.

 

            —Te escucho —dijo—. ¿Cuál es tu oferta final? Después de escucharla decidiré si dejarte los ejercicios o no.

            —Haré todo lo que me pidas, Lee GwangHyun —respondió el otro—, pero, por favor, ten corazón y no dejes que el profesor Lee use la vara contra mí.

            —Está bien —accedió el menor después de unos momentos—. Pero esta es una promesa que tienes que cumplir, tenemos testigos —señaló.

            —Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —replicó SeWoon.

            —Perfecto. Dame entonces tu postre —y sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, el mayor le tendió su postre, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se instalara en el rostro de GwangHyun. Esa semana sería muy divertida.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            Ir a clase por la tarde siempre era un dolor para GwangHyun, de la misma forma que lo era ir al trabajo después de haber tenido clases por las mañanas, pero lo que realmente lo mataba era tener que ir a trabajar un día que no había tenido clases por la mañana, más cuando ese día lo que había hecho había sido el inútil con sus amigos, relajándose y sacando todo el estrés de la universidad con los videojuegos. Pero no había cosa que GwangHyun odiara más que tener que trabajar cuando la cabeza le seguía doliendo como si le fuera a estallar de cualquier momento a otro. No obstante, al menos tenía el consuelo de que aunque tenía que trabajar por unas horas, después volvería a tener un tiempo de relax.

 

            SeWoon lo había acompañado hasta el trabajo porque quería tener unas horas de tranquilidad para escribir alguna canción y por el camino le había propuesto que esa noche vieran una película para rematar el día bien. Ver películas de miedo con cerveza y _ramyun_ era algo que se había convertido en tradición para ellos desde que habían cumplido la edad necesaria para poder beber alcohol porque de aquella forma se reían de lo que veían en la pantalla y no pasaban miedo. GwangHyun había accedido a ello a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, porque igual bebiendo se le pasaba durante un rato —o al menos se le olvidaba que le dolía la cabeza—.

 

            Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, GwangHyun se retiró a la parte de atrás para ponerse el uniforme reglamentario y saludó a YeonJung con la mano, que ya había llegado para relevar a las muchachas que estaban en el turno anterior. Mientras se cambiaba, el chico pudo ver el paraguas que le había dejado unos días atrás a su compañera colgado del pomo de su taquilla y sonrió porque YeonJung era un encanto. Una vez tuvo el uniforme puesto y su ropa de calle guardada, se dirigió hasta el mostrador, donde se encontraba su compañera charlando con SeWoon animadamente. Su amigo no era muy dado a interactuar abiertamente con la gente extraña, pero llevaba conociendo a YeonJung desde hacía unos meses —de todas aquellas veces que había acampado en aquel lugar para tratar de hacer algo con su vida o simplemente para escapar de la monotonía que suponían las clases, la sala de prácticas donde ensayaba con JaeHwan o su piso— y parecía que habían hecho migas.

 

            Viendo que ambos estaban muy entretenidos, GwangHyun se dedicó a limpiar una mesa que se acababa de quedar libre, cogiendo los vasos y los platos vacíos para más tarde lavarlos. Después de hacer aquello, el chico vio cómo SeWoon se había instalado en la mesa más cercana al cajero, para poder tener de vez en cuando algo de conversación con ellos mientras estaban trabajando y no pudo evitar sonreír porque supuestamente había ido allí para concentrarse en escribir algunas letras para la última canción que estaba escribiendo. GwangHyun le había pedido en un par de ocasiones que le dejara escuchar al menos la base, porque no tenía mucho más, pero el otro se había negado, diciendo que tenía que tenerla terminada antes de poder mostrársela.

 

            Un grupo de chicas entró al local, haciendo que GwangHyun dejara de pensar en SeWoon y su canción, ocupándose inmediatamente de atenderlas. Y poco después dejó de tener tiempo para pensar en nada más que no fuera en hacer bien su trabajo porque la hora de la merienda había llegado y la concentración de gente en la cafetería fue increíble, haciendo que apenas tuviera tiempo para atender órdenes y recoger las mesas de quiénes ya se habían ido. Sin embargo, una vez que el tiempo de la merienda finalizó, la cafetería se fue quedando más vacía y ya no tenía tanto trabajo que hacer, por lo que charló de vez en cuando con YeonJung y con SeWoon, pero sobre todo, estuvo atento a las conversaciones profundas que su amigo compartía con ella, tratando de contener la risa.

 

            Ambos eran mayores que la chica y estaban en la universidad, mientras que ella seguía en el instituto, por lo que YeonJung los veía como una gran fuente de sabiduría de la que podía aprender muchas cosas y de vez en cuando les hacía preguntas existenciales. SeWoon se transformaba entonces en un _oppa_ serio y confiable, al que se le podía preguntar de todo porque todo lo respondía con franqueza y madurez. En esos momentos, GwangHyun se quería echar a reír muy fuerte, porque SeWoon nunca había sido alguien serio y, sobre todo, nunca había tenido la cabeza sujeta a sus hombros.

 

            Cuando ambos eran pequeños, el que siempre estaba pensando locuras para hacer era SeWoon y quien siempre acababa mal parado por aquellas locuras era GwangHyun, como la vez en la que se le ocurrió que saltar con el patinete sobre una pila de libros era una magnífica idea y después de aquello el menor había acabado con el antebrazo roto en la sala de urgencias del hospital más cercano.

 

            Pero a pesar de que a GwangHyun le daban muchas ganas de poner en evidencia a su amigo, no lo hacía porque el chico siempre había tratado de mostrar una fachada _cool_ para el resto del mundo, aunque con sus amigos se comportara como el más idiota de los idiotas. Por eso GwangHyun se aguantó las ganas de contarle a YeonJung que el que tenía mejor amueblada la cabeza de los dos era él y que no le prestara atención a lo que SeWoon dijera, tampoco le dijo a su amigo que dejara de hacer el inútil pretendiendo ser serio —al menos hasta que terminara su turno de trabajo, entonces le diría de todo por alardear—.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

            En Seúl los veranos eran calurosos y húmedos, demasiado calurosos y húmedos, por lo que todo el mundo tendía a pasarlos frente a los ventiladores o aires acondicionados, tratando de quitarse de encima el calor de aquella forma. Aquello era lo que la mayoría hacía, otros se iban a las piscinas a refrescarse o simplemente se echaban un poco de agua fría por encima para estar un poco menos acalorados; pero SeWoon y GwangHyun aprovechaban que el mayor de los dos vivía en una casa que tenía un pequeño patio trasero con una manguera de la que salía el agua congelada a su entera disposición. Por ese motivo, ambos se pasaban la mayor parte del día allí, jugando con el agua o simplemente refrescándose con ella.

 

            Solían tener peleas de globos de agua y luego siempre eran regañados por la madre de SeWoon por ponerlo todo por medio y como castigo tenían que recoger todos los trocitos de globos rotos que habían usado, pero el castigo no era nada gracias a lo bien que se lo pasaban jugando con los globos hasta quedar totalmente empapados.

 

            Y cuando por las noches bajaba un poco la temperatura, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera agradable dormir y GwangHyun se quedaba en casa del mayor, los dos atacaban el congelador y usaban todos los cubitos de hielo que había a su disposición para tratar de bajar su temperatura corporal lo máximo posible, haciendo de ello una competición para ver cuántos cubitos eran capaces de soportar.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            A pesar de que las horas de trabajo se le pasaron relativamente rápido y se pudo olvidar un poco del dolor de cabeza porque estaba más ocupado en otras cosas, para cuando acabó su turno y salió de la cafetería junto a SeWoon, GwangHyun no se sentía nada bien. Ya no era solo el dolor de cabeza, se sentía un poco mareado y la garganta le picaba. Por los síntomas que tenía, estaba seguro de que se estaba poniendo malo y además de una forma bastante exagerada porque en lugar de descansar cuando su dolor de cabeza había aparecido, había seguido haciendo su vida como si éste no existiera, algo que iba a seguir haciendo al menos hasta que SeWoon dejara su piso para no preocuparlo más de la cuenta. Porque desde que se conocían, hacía ya unos diez años, GwangHyun se había puesto enfermo en muchas ocasiones y sabía que el otro se preocupaba mucho en esos momentos.

 

            Por ese motivo, trató de aparentar estar perfectamente delante de su amigo mientras caminaban hacia su piso, que quedaba mucho más cerca de la cafetería que el de SeWoon y que, además, estaba totalmente desocupado. DongHyun seguía en el piso de YoungMin jugando con la _play_ y ninguno de los dos era muy fan de las noches peliculeras de GwangHyun y SeWoon, por lo que era lo mejor acampar allí.

 

            El camino a su piso, aunque no era largo, se le hizo bastante eterno y, en cuanto llegaron, no pudo evitar tumbarse en el sofá como un muerto, bocabajo y despatarrado, de la misma forma que lo había hecho el día anterior, queriendo quedarse allí para siempre. Sin embargo, para siempre no se podía quedar allí porque tenía a un invitado al que atender y al que prepararle las cosas para poder ver la película. Por eso, con un esfuerzo titánico, GwangHyun se levantó unos momentos después del sofá, quedándose sentado en el mueble y descubriendo que SeWoon estaba frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, algo a lo que GwangHyun asintió inmediatamente.

            —Cansado —respondió.

            —¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje dormir?

            —No, quiero ver la peli contigo —dijo, tratando de levantarse para ir a la cocina e ir haciendo las cosas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, SeWoon le colocó las manos en sus hombros y lo dejó clavado en el asiento.

            —Este lugar es como mi segunda casa —comentó—. Yo puedo preparar las cosas mientras tú descansas un poco, así que no te preocupes por nada —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

            —Está bien —contestó GwangHyun, no teniendo muchas ganas de oponerse a aquello—. Si necesitas algo me lo dices.

            —Por supuesto.

 

            GwangHyun vio cómo su amigo se iba de su lado y se marchaba a la cocina, donde iba a preparar el _ramyun_ para los dos antes de ponerse a ver la película. Durante unos minutos, el chico se quedó con la mente en blanco mirando fijamente algún punto de la pared de enfrente, pero sin realmente ver nada. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en una especie de niebla que no lo dejaba pensar correctamente en nada que pudiera hacer, pero tras aquellos minutos, el chico se enfocó. Tenía frío, así que cogió la manta que siempre tenían en el sofá y se la echó por encima, después miró en su móvil las últimas películas de miedo que habían salido y estuvo mirándolas por encima, por si había alguna que le llamara mínimamente la atención; sin embargo, aquella neblina volvió a aparecer y GwangHyun se sintió muy mareado, por lo que se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre el sofá de nuevo para descansar un poco.

 

            Seguro que debía de tener la fiebre bastante alta, porque sentía que sudaba a pesar del frío que su cuerpo tenía y notaba cómo las venas de la sien le latían de forma ensordecedora. También, aunque se había echado en el sofá seguía bastante mareado y, como aquello continuara así, el chico estaba completamente seguro de que acabaría desmayándose. Por eso trató de respirar hondo y tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón, además de arrebujarse más en la manta. Sin embargo, no terminó de conseguirlo para antes de que SeWoon llegara con las cervezas que acababa de sacar del frigorífico en sus manos.

 

            —GwangHyun… ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó, visiblemente alarmado al verlo en ese estado—. ¿Qué te duele?

            —Estoy bien… —trató de mentir, pero al hablar su voz flaqueó.

            —No, no estás bien.

 

            SeWoon se acercó a él e inmediatamente le tocó la frente con el dorso de su mano, sintiendo que su piel estaba ardiendo. El mayor le dirigió una mirada de reproche, probablemente pensando en regañarlo porque no le había dicho que se encontraba tan mal, pero no le dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente comenzó a moverse por el piso, yendo de un lado para otro, haciendo cosas que GwangHyun no terminaba de procesar, no al menos hasta que SeWoon apareció con sus zapatillas y se las puso.

 

            —¿Dónde vamos? —le preguntó, sintiendo su voz lejana, como si no fuera suya y cómo el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a desenfocarse.

            —Te llevo al hospital —contestó el otro.

            —No hace falta…

 

            Pero antes de que pudiera replicar de alguna forma, SeWoon utilizó todas sus fuerzas para levantarlo del sofá y para cargárselo a la espalda. GwangHyun trató de zafarse, pero el otro lo agarró fuertemente para que no se desenganchara y el chico se sintió completamente inútil por haber dejado que aquello hubiera llegado a esos extremos y por hacer que su amigo se preocupara. Pero no pudo pensar durante mucho tiempo sobre eso porque minutos después de haber salido del piso, el mundo dejó de darle vueltas para convertirse en un lugar completamente negro.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            Unos suaves golpes contra la puerta resonaron en el interior de su habitación y GwangHyun dio paso a la persona que había llamado, saliendo de debajo de las sábanas un poco mareado por la fiebre. La puerta fue abierta y por ella entró SeWoon haciendo pucheros, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara porque no lo esperaba allí. Él había faltado al instituto porque estaba enfermo y casi no se podía levantar de la cama, por lo que su madre había avisado a SeWoon para que lo dijera en el colegio y no lo esperara en la puerta de la casa; pero el mayor tenía que estar en clase y no allí. Fue entonces, GwangHyun miró la hora en el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que era ya media tarde y las clases habían acabado.

 

            —¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó SeWoon, sentándose en la cama frente a él y con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

            —Mejor que esta mañana —respondió el chico—. Al menos ahora puedo estar sentado.

            —Mira que resfriarte en pleno septiembre, todavía hace calor —dijo el mayor—. No tiene sentido, eres un debilucho.

            —¿Quieres que te estornude para que seas tú también un debilucho y me hagas compañía? —amenazó GwangHyun, pero con una sonrisa.

            —No, no, no —replicó SeWoon, levantándose de la cama como un rayo—. ¿Entonces quién vendría a visitarte para hacer tus días menos aburridos?

            —Podemos hacernos más compañía estando los dos enfermos.

            —No. Gracias —dijo el mayor, rechazando su oferta y, tras unos segundos de silencio añadió—: solo recupérate pronto, el instituto es aburrido sin ti… pero no me malinterpretes… es por mi propia salud mental…

 

            Y aquella fue la primera vez que el corazón de GwangHyun se saltó un latido debido a algo que había dicho SeWoon.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            GwangHyun comenzó a despertarse escuchando algunos sonidos del mundo exterior resonando lejanamente en sus oídos, no ubicaba nada, ni siquiera ubicaba totalmente las extremidades de su cuerpo… pero poco a poco, comenzó a sentirse mucho más despierto, mucho más consciente de la realidad y los sonidos que escuchaba pudo distinguirlos como voces, voces que le sonaban conocidas, muy conocidas. GwangHyun trató de enfocarse en esas voces como forma de terminar de salir del mundo de los sueños hasta que consiguió discernir que se trataban de las voces de su madre y de SeWoon. Por unos momentos, el chico no entendió por qué estaba escuchando hablar a ambos, pero el recuerdo de ir sobre la espalda de SeWoon mientras éste buscaba un taxi para llevarlo al hospital le atacó la mente y entonces tuvo algo de sentido.

 

            Siguió escuchando las voces de su amigo y su madre mientras trataba de despertarse, pero no pudo hacerlo durante un tiempo y, para cuando finalmente lo hizo y abrió sus ojos, la única persona que se encontraba en la habitación con él era SeWoon, que estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo un libro. GwangHyun parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despejar de sus ojos la neblina que se había instalado en ellos para dejar de ver borroso a su amigo y después carraspeó, queriendo hablar pero sin poder hacerlo, su boca estaba horriblemente seca.

 

            —¿GwangHyun? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

            El chico quiso contestar a todas las preguntas, pero tardó todavía unos momentos más en hacer que su boca le respondiera, por lo que primero solo asintió y fue después de unos segundos cuando pudo por fin hablar.

 

            —Creo… creo que estoy bien…

            —No sé si creérmelo o no después de lo que ha pasado —replicó SeWoon.

 

            GwangHyun se sintió un poco mal, porque por no querer preocuparlo más de la cuenta y por no querer parar de hacer cosas había acabado de aquella forma. Probablemente su amigo adivinó que estaba pensando en disculparse por lo que había causado, porque inmediatamente soltó el libro que tenía en las manos, se sentó sobre la cama en el hueco que GwangHyun no ocupaba y lo cogió de la mano que no tenía el tubito del suero, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

 

            —Ni se te ocurra disculparte, ¿vale? —dijo—. Ahora todo está bien, ya no tienes fiebre y mañana por la mañana podrás salir de aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada —GwangHyun asintió levemente—. Solo… para la próxima… no andes como un zombi varios días y no le prestes atención alguna a tu cuerpo. ¿Me lo prometes?

            —Prometo que lo intentaré —respondió el menor.

            —Bueno… creo que eso es lo máximo que voy a sacar de ti —comentó SeWoon con una sonrisa.

 

            Tras eso, el mayor llevó una de sus manos hasta el pelo de GwangHyun y lo revolvió cariñosamente durante unos momentos, haciendo que el chico no pudiera evitar sonreír cálidamente por la acción. Sin embargo, poco después, SeWoon soltó un suspiro profundo y se dejó caer levemente sobre el torso del menor, abrazándose a éste.

 

            —No me des nunca más estos sustos, por favor —murmuró en ese momento, aunque fue en un tono tan bajo que GwangHyun pensó que se lo había imaginado… al menos hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco más fuerte—. Se me encogió el corazón al verte en el sofá sudando, sin poder respirar correctamente y con la mirada perdida… casi me da un infarto, algún día me dará si sigues cuidándote tan mal.

            —Lo siento… —susurró GwangHyun en respuesta, pero no estuvo seguro de si SeWoon había escuchado o no su disculpa, puesto que siguió hablando.

            —Cuando te desmayaste sobre mi espalda y por más que te llamaba no contestabas, me sentí fatal porque no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ti, no al menos hasta que te dejara en un hospital… —SeWoon suspiró y, con su mano libre, puesto que la otra seguía sujetando fuertemente la de GwangHyun, comenzó a acariciar lentamente la sábana que cubría el pecho del menor—. He pasado mucho miedo… pensé que te perdía…

 

            GwangHyun sintió cómo su corazón se detenía por unos momentos tras escuchar lo que SeWoon acababa de decirle y después comenzaba a latir rápidamente, de la misma forma que sintió cómo sus mejillas y sus orejas comenzaban a calentarse, poniéndose probablemente de un color rojo brillante. Probablemente su corazón estaba sonando de forma tan ensordecedora que el otro lo tenía que estar escuchando, algo que hizo que GwangHyun se pusiera todavía más nervioso de lo que ya lo habían puesto las palabras del mayor.

 

            Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había pasado, tanto que casi ni se acordaba de ello —o al menos eso era lo que GwangHyun se había olvidado a creer— pero cuando SeWoon le decía cosas como aquellas, el chico no podía olvidarse de nada. Era imposible para él hacer como que nada pasaba, hacer como que no se emocionaba cada vez que el mayor lo cuidaba, incluso cuando había veces que lo hiciera a través de otros o buscando que no se enterara de que estaba cuidando de él. GwangHyun era incapaz de olvidar la sensación de opresión en su pecho y el mismo pensamiento que ocupaba su mente, aquel pensamiento que le decía una y otra vez que no podía seguir siendo solo amigo de SeWoon porque eso lo único que hacía era incrementar sus esperanzas.

 

            En días normales, GwangHyun opacaba todo aquello, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de SeWoon y disfrutando de su amistad con él… pero todavía débil por la fiebre y tras todo lo que le había dicho el mayor era imposible para él dejar de pensar en ello.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            A veces, GwangHyun se preguntaba por qué SeWoon se comportaba de formas tan distintas dependiendo de las situaciones y de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Normalmente en el instituto se mostraba como alguien frío y reservado y eran muy pocas las personas que conseguían acercarse a él, pero con GwangHyun era totalmente diferente, con él se mostraba tal y como era sin tapujos y le contaba chistes sin gracia o pensaba locuras que podían hacer. Pero no era solo aquello lo que le mostraba al menor, porque con él, SeWoon era especialmente cuidadoso y siempre estaba pendiente de que no le sucediera nada malo.

 

            En los días más fríos siempre llevaba una bufanda que le ponía a GwangHyun en cuanto lo veía salir de casa con el cuello al descubierto, en los días más calurosos siempre llevaba toallitas frías encima y se las daba para que no sintiera el calor. También, siempre que iban a comer a algún sitio, era él el que pagaba aunque el menor tratara de evitarlo o si GwangHyun tenía algún tipo de accidente, allí estaba SeWoon para él al momento.

 

            A GwangHyun le gustaba mucho sentirse tan importante para su amigo, porque eran los mejores amigos y también le encantaba que SeWoon solo se comportara de aquella forma con él, pero también lo hacía sentir algo extraño, porque SeWoon también tenía otros amigos, aquellos con los que tocaba, y no se comportaba de esa forma con ellos. Y era en esas ocasiones cuando GwangHyun pensaba en los por qué… pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar por ellos, asustado por cuál podría ser la respuesta del mayor y por cuál podría ser su reacción al saberla.

 

 

~~~

 

 

            —SeWoon… —murmuró el chico—. Estoy bien, solo me he resfriado un poco, no es como si me estuviera muriendo o algo…

 

            El aludido se levantó de su torso, dejando de abrazarlo, para quedarse sentado sobre la cama, recuperando la compostura que había perdido unos segundos antes y tratando de ofrecerle a GwangHyun una expresión afable antes de hablar y no aquella de temor y preocupación que le había mostrado segundos antes de echarse sobre él.

 

            —No me malinterpretes… —respondió el mayor—. Es que el médico dijo que habías tenido un brote de gripe muy fuerte y que menos mal que te había traído corriendo porque si no habría sido mucho peor…

 

            _“No me malinterpretes”._

 

            Aquella frase era la que siempre aparecía cuando SeWoon hacía o decía algo estando preocupado o enfadado con él, aquella frase en la que el mayor parecía querer dejar claro que no tenía ninguna intención extraña al ofrecerle su ayuda o tras decirle algo profundo. Con el paso de los años y tras escucharla demasiadas veces como para contarlas, GwangHyun había acabado odiando aquella frase. En todas las anteriores ocasiones que el chico la había escuchado un sentimiento de rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero por el bien de su amistad, había tratado de obviar aquel sentimiento en favor de dirigirle una sonrisa como respuesta a SeWoon… pero aquel día no quería sonreírle al mayor después de haberlo escuchado decir todo aquello.

 

            SeWoon era bastante _tsundere_ —todas aquellas canciones que escribía así lo demostraban—, casi nunca era completamente sincero y GwangHyun pensaba que con él era bastante sincero, al menos siempre había sido mucho más sincero con él que con el resto del mundo… pero sentía que al respecto de sus sentimientos nunca había sido realmente sincero con él.

 

            Puede que la fiebre todavía estuviera dominando su mente y que por eso no pensara con la claridad suficiente para darse cuenta de que quizás todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza era una locura, una locura que probablemente tenía que haber llevado a cabo antes para ahorrarse todos esos años en los que había tratado de mentirse a sí mismo y a SeWoon. Quizás solo era producto de su imaginación que el mayor pudiera sentir algo por él de la misma forma que él lo hacía y que arruinara su amistad… pero GwangHyun se había cansado de esconder sus sentimientos.

 

            —SeWoon… —murmuró, llamando su atención—. ¿Por qué siempre dices que no te malinterprete? —le preguntó—. ¿De qué forma puedo malinterpretarte?

 

            Una vez que terminó su pregunta, GwangHyun observó la reacción del otro y vio cómo sus pupilas se movieron rápidamente y cómo su boca se apretaba en una fina línea durante solo unos segundos. La cuestión lo había puesto un poco nervioso y el menor sintió que igual no era tanta locura querer las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se había estado haciendo desde que estaban en el instituto. Por eso, antes de que SeWoon pudiera contestar, se armó de valor para hacer en voz alta todas las preguntas que siempre se había hecho en su cabeza.

 

            —¿Y por qué siempre que hacía frío llevabas una bufanda para luego dármela? ¿O por qué siempre que puedes vienes a recogerme al trabajo? ¿Y por qué pagas todas las veces que comemos juntos? —comenzó a hacer las preguntas, una detrás de otra—. ¿Y por qué siempre estás tan preocupado por mí, por lo que pueda pasarme? ¿Por qué tratas siempre de hacer que sea feliz? ¿Por qué?

 

            GwangHyun tenía muchas otras preguntas en mente, como el por qué se había asustado tanto cuando solo tenía algo de fiebre y lo había llevado corriendo al hospital o por qué solo a él lo cogía de la mano cuando le hablaba, o incluso por qué era con él con el único que se permitía ser realmente como era, sin tapujos, sin dobleces… pero por el momento, las preguntas que le había hecho eran las más importantes. SeWoon tardó un momento en responder, como si se estuviera pensando la respuesta que le tenía quedar.

 

            —Porque eres mi amigo —fue lo que le dijo finalmente.

            —También eres amigo de YoungMin, DongHyun y JaeHwan y jamás he visto que con ellos hagas las mismas cosas que conmigo —replicó rápidamente.

            —Llevo más años siendo tu amigo…

            —A JaeHwan también lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, casi tanto tiempo como a mí —rebatió GwangHyun—. Por favor, respóndeme con la verdad, SeWoon.

 

            El mayor lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes, como si quisiera comprobar algo, pero probablemente lo único que vio en ellos fue el fuerte deseo de GwangHyun de saber la verdad que escondían sus acciones. No obstante, aunque estaba totalmente claro lo que el menor quería, SeWoon tardó unos minutos en responderle.

 

            —No sé si quieres escuchar la respuesta a esas preguntas.

            —Sí la quiero escuchar —replicó—. Da igual la respuesta que sea, quiero escucharla —dijo seriamente, buscando los ojos de SeWoon. Y éste suspiró al ver que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión—. Por favor.

            —Llevo… creo que llevo… —comenzó el mayor, titubeando, mirando a sus manos en lugar del rostro de GwangHyun—. Creo que… llevo mucho… mucho tiempo… enamorado de ti… y todo lo que hacía… y que hago… son muestras de… de mis sentimientos… pero no quería… que te dieras cuenta… que te dieras cuenta de ellos…

 

            Y, en ese momento, tras escuchar por fin las palabras que había estado ansiando escuchar desde había tanto tiempo, el corazón de GwangHyun se saltó un latido, para después latir muy rápidamente, saltando de felicidad dentro de su cuerpo, una felicidad que podía leerse en la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro del chico pero que SeWoon todavía no había visto porque evitaba mirarlo.

 

            —SeWoon… —comenzó GwangHyun—. Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

 

            Después de que GwangHyun dijera aquello, el otro por fin alzó su cabeza y lo miró, incrédulo, pero sonriente y el menor supo que, a partir de aquel momento, la relación entre ambos iba a ser algo distinta… y ya no habría nada que pudiera ser malinterpretado.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —STARSHIP!!!!!! DEBUTA A SEWOON Y GWANGHYUN!!!!!!!!! JUNTOS!!!!!!!!! LLEVO DESDE MARZO PIDIÉNDOTELO!!!!!!!!!!!  
> —La tal YeonJung es la chica de WJSN (Cosmic Girls), que también formó parte de I.O.I y, como necesitaba una chica, ella fue la elegida. El tal DongHyun y el tal YoungMin que menciono son los chicos de MXM, grandes amigos de SeWoon, que lo adoran sobre todas las cosas. Obviamente, el tal JaeHwan que toca la guitarra es el JaeHwan de Wanna One.  
> —La canción que SeWoon y JaeHwan cantan en el pub es [esta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5EjQKZwahU). Ya que la cantaron en Produce y suena maravillosamente bien, no pude resistirme a ponerla aquí.  
> —Como habréis podido comprobar, las escenas impares pertenecen al presente mientras que las pares lo hacen al pasado.  
> —También, creo que habréis comprobado que en esta historia, SeWoon y GwangHyun tienen la misma edad (aunque separados por los meses reglamentarios) cuando en la realidad se llevan un año un unos meses. Necesitaba que fuera así para que me cuadraran unas cuantas de cosas que quería hacer.


End file.
